Phobia
by Psychedelic-Dreams01
Summary: Shizuo get annoyed and goes over to beat up Izaya, however things don't go as planned as a storm starts up and Izaya's biggest secret is revealed to his arch-enemy... Shizaya fluff, has some bad language


**Oh god, all of a sudden I have ideas of quite a few one-shots… plus I have the fourth chapter of 'The Secret Only I Know' … and 3 requests to do… why then am I writing this.. I don't know XD I just needed to write something and I can't seem to think of any way to start the others so… I wrote this~ **

**Anyway I shall shut up and let you read yet another fluffy Fanfiction which ye came here to read~ This is going to be a twoshot, maybe a three.**

**(As much as I would love it, I don't own Durarara or any of the characters)**

**WARNING! Very out of character Izaya.**

A pissed off and damp blond entered one of the many complex buildings in Shinjuku, not caring that he was leaving a trail of muddy footsteps along the well cleaned floors. He stormed into the building, not pleased at all that not only was he wet and freezing his ass off, but with his hell of a shitty day.

He woke up late for a start, having to rush to meet Tom on time, still making it 15 minutes late to their meeting point, before they headed off to their first client; a guy who was very deeply in debt and made the mistake of giving a pathetic show before mentioning Izaya's name, earning him a free trip to the other side of Tokyo. Having only just started the day and being in a bad mood already was NOT good news to the next clients he met, and each one just made Shizuo even more pissed. By the time it was lunch, Tom decided it would be better if him and Vorona continued work while Shizuo had a little longer break, just to calm down a little before he beat up every single person they came into contact with.

However it didn't quite work as planned (please read: didn't work at all) as Shizuo was also annoyed at himself now for causing his sempai trouble, but even worse, he saw Izaya. An instant battle occurred where the raven managed to escape leaving a very, VERY pissed off, angry and uncontrollable blonde behind. But Shizuo refused to let Izaya off so easily this time, wanting to relieve his stress some way, so started on his way to Shinjuku.

By that time the grey sky had started to let loose a little drizzle, which was slowly starting to become heavier and heavier. So much so, that Shizuo had only just made it to the building in time.

The sky had become black, forcing the city lights to switch on as the rain now became an onslaught of freezing bullets. The sound of rain pounding on the streets outside, buildings and just about anything or anyone that got in its way filled the entrance to this particular building. The harsh rhythm only made Shizuo more annoyed as he raised his foot and stomped on the button to the lift, glad that the doors opened almost immediately as he walked in.

There was a little 'bing!' as the lift doors opened up on the level that Izaya's apartment was on. Shizuo stepped out, his hands in his pockets and his eyes already locked on the door separating him from his arch-enemy.

During that fight that Izaya had had with Shizuo, Izaya had noticed the sky becoming darker and darker, and when he felt the first droplets of rain, he thought it better to head home than get caught in the oncoming storm. So that's exactly what he did. First he made sure that the raging blond lost track of him before he half ran and half walked the way back to his home.

Once there, he dumped himself on his sofa, lying on his back, exhausted from all the running about which he was forced to do… A little smirk appeared on his face as he closed his eyes.

"Shizu-chan seemed pretty annoyed today…" He let out a little snicker as he remembered the look he had received from the brute the second their eyes met.

Izaya lay like this for another few minutes before sighing and pulling himself to sit upright. He finally tugged off his jacket, tossing it over the back of the couch before standing and stretching. The room had gotten dark since he arrived, the lights not being on and outside the thick black clouds were blocking any chance of sunlight. Granted though, there still wouldn't be much light with the time being half six…

The raven haired male walked over to the window and looked out, unable to see much apart from multicoloured blobs of lights from the city and hearing only the sound of the rain mercilessly pounding against his window. Izaya's smile had gone as he placed a hand on the freezing glass and looked up at the black clouds. He could sense a storm... just hopefully, not a lightning storm…

He lost himself in thought when a loud crash came from behind, snapping him back to reality. His door had flown open and cracked and the foot which had kicked the door was visible from where Izaya stood.

His face showed his surprise for a brief moment as Izaya spun round, quickly slipping his trademark smirk back on his face.

"I~za~yaaaa-Ku~n~" Shizuo called, stepping into the apartment as soon as he lowered his foot from kicking open the door. First thing he noticed was the dark state of the room and that the place felt pretty cold inside. Izaya stood there, his trademark grin already plastered on to his face as he shifted all his weight onto one leg.

It pissed him off.

Seeing Izaya look so calm, relaxed and happy while Shizuo felt so… shitty, pissed him off.

Instantly Shizuo picked up that the atmosphere seemed tenser than when they usually met…

But quickly the blonde marked it off as just the weather and darkness.

"My my, Shizu-chan, I thought you had had enough of my presence for the day~" Izaya teased, that smirk still there.

"Of course I fucking have, flea. In fact, I've had more than enough of your existence. I'm here to end you at last." Shizuo growled, his fists clenching by his sides as he glared at the other.

As if on cue, a small rumble of thunder followed these words, sending a slight shiver up Izaya's spine.

Just as expected from Izaya, he started to laugh, yet not so much like him, it seemed very forced as he almost instantly stopped and the quick display wasn't as convincing as normal. "Great timing aye?" He asked, watching Shizuo as his fists balled even tighter and a low growl came from the back of his throat. He didn't want to listen to Izaya ramble on, yet for some reason, the flea didn't quite seem normal…wait, since when was Izaya ever normal?

Izaya released a little sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as if his head hurt. "Look, Shizu-chan. I'm in no mood to play right now, so just go home. Also, I don't fancy having my house destroyed right now but I'll call you when I do~"

Tch. The louse had to add some smart ass comment on the end, didn't he? But still, the man standing before Shizuo didn't seem to be completely himself right now…

Instead of going straight to punch Izaya as the blonde would normally have done, he simply stood there, watching his every move, trying desperately to find out what was different about him right now.

Another deep rumble of thunder was heard, this one louder and sending deep chills running across the room. This time Izaya visibly shivered as his eyes narrowed at Shizuo.

"Helloo~? Shizu-chan? You still alive…?" Izaya called, waving a hand slightly to see if the blonde would respond.

When all he did was straighten himself out and place his hands in his pockets, Izaya sighed, turning away from the other. "I said go home. I refuse to play."

His tone had changed. It had become more serious, as if he wanted- no, needed Shizuo to do this. All the blonde could do was blink slightly in surprise. Never before had he heard Izaya use that tone. Serious and demanding, yet at the same time it seemed like a silent plea with a hint of desperation. Shizuo hesitated, curious by this new side to his enemy which he had never seen and yet also scared by it, uncertain of what he may do.

"Oi, flea… something's different about y-"

He was cut off by a bright flash of light followed by a loud crack. Although the sound was slightly muffled by the thick glass, it could still be heard very clearly from where they both stood.

Shizuo never finished his sentence as he was too… curious? No … more interested as to why Izaya was trembling like that. His entire body was shaking and he was extremely tense. Shizuo couldn't see his face from here and after a few seconds his curious nature took the better of him as he reached forwards to hold onto Izaya's shoulder and turn him round.

But his hand stopped midway before it was harshly slapped away. Izaya had spun around on the spot, his eyes seemed to be glowing a bright red as he glared, his face clearly displaying extreme anger.

"I said go home! Or are you deaf now?! Just, get out!"

Shizuo was confused. What the hell happened to him in such a short period of time to make him like this? He took an uncertain step back and Izaya opened his mouth once more to shout at him.

But before the words left his mouth, another blinding flash filled the dark room accompanied by its resounding 'crack'.

Izaya's trembling increased as he stood there, his eyes widening and his mouth opening and closing helplessly.

The blonde was now even more confused and curious as to what emotion it was swirling in those crimson orbs before a loud, demanding and angry voice yelled straight into his face.

"Get OUT!"

Shizuo backed out the door, closing it behind him. Almost like he was programmed to do this, Shizuo turned, walking back down the corridor to the lift.

What the hell had gotten into Izaya? Why was he acting like that? It all confused Shizuo to see Izaya act in such a way… almost unnatural to him.

What emotion was it that Izaya had held in his eyes just then…?

Absentmindedly Shizuo pressed the lift button, calling it up to him.

Back in his office Izaya stood there, frozen and shaking terribly. He couldn't help it. Each time he heard the lightening strike or saw the flash of light he would be gripped by terror. Ever since he was young this had happened and Izaya had managed to hide it from his nosy sisters and parents, yet here he was, having just displayed to Shizuo…

He wouldn't have if the protozoan had listened to him. Izaya had started to get desperate and even he could hear it coming through into his voice. He could help but let out a nervous chuckle as he thought of it; his arch-enemy being the first to find out his p-

His thoughts were cut off by yet some more flashes of white and a couple of cracks, each one driving all his thoughts out his mind and fear taking control, getting the better of him as his eyes widened again and he backed away from the window.

Izaya tried to regain control of himself as he dragged his trembling limbs closer to the stairs, only getting just past the couch before a loud crack was heard. Thinking it was another lightning bolt, the raven let out a slight whimper, letting his hands clamp down over his ears and his eyes snap tightly shut. Slowly he allowed himself to sink to the ground, let himself succumb to his waves of fears and curl up on the floor in a foetal position.

Only, he wasn't lying on the floor for long. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the faint scent of cigarettes gave him a huge clue as to who this was before Izaya even looked around. Sure enough the blonde was there, crouched beside him and pulling Izaya round to face him. "O-oi, flea… it's alright…"

Izaya couldn't help as he stared at Shizuo, searching desperately for the lie which he was surely presenting him as a trick. After all, he had just let Shizuo see him in his weakest state, showed his arch enemy his greatest weakness and his long lived fear; his phobia.


End file.
